Stealing the Stars
by The Gone Angel
Summary: It all started with a prophecy that involves two cats - Sunkit and Robinkit, who have powers that even StarClan cannot predict the outcome of. Follow these two toms as they get forcefully catnapped, save each others' lives, and eventually figure out that they might not hate each other like they originally thought.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Prologue**

The harsh wind roared as Roseheart made her journey towards CloudClan and the rain soaked her to the bone. She shivered as she padded through the muddy forest and towards the enormous canopy of trees. Many eyes stared down at her, the WaterClan cat that dared to trespass into their territory. She held her head high and waited for a cat to come down from the trees. Finally, a cat jumped down and stared at her in a mixture of bewilderment and anger. It was Skystar, leader of CloudClan.

"What are you doing on our territory?" Skystar hissed. Her claws were unsheathed and Roseheart spotted several cats lurking in the distance, ready to defend their leader if it was necessary.

"Technically, it's been unresolved about who owns the territory," Roseheart began haughtily and Skystar's eyes narrowed further. "I came to see one of the queens here. Her name is Spiderfeather."

"Why do you wish to see her?" Skystar snapped, her fur bristling in irritation. "You have no business entering _my _forest and-"

Applewhisker, the medicine cat, smoothly leaped down from one of the trees and meowed in amusement. She laid her tail on Skystar's shoulder and looked directly at Roseheart, who was beginning to get impatient. Spiderfeather leaped down after her and stood beside Skystar.

"I have been waiting for you," Spiderfeather said quietly. "I'm assuming your medicine cat shared the dream with you too."

Roseheart nodded and Spiderfeather sighed; whether it was of relief or stress, she didn't know.

"What is going on?" Skystar inquired, mainly asking the question to her medicine cat. Applewhisker's amber eyes twinkled with mirth as she vaguely explained her dream.

_"Water and Cloud will always fight, but one ancient enemy will make them both cower with fright," _Applewhisker murmured, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to remember the exact words. _"Only the two who have the mark of the ancient will win the battle, to be able to make raging seas that could reach the sun. To soar in the sky as fast as a robin or to breathe in the deepest of the ocean blue. The fate of the fight is in the paws of the two with the mark."_

"It doesn't have to be Robinkit," Skystar assured the very worried Spiderfeather. "It could easily be Owlflight, Jaypaw, or Eaglestrike. They all are named after birds. It could have just said robin because that was a type of bird."

"I saw him in my dream with the other one," Applewhisker responded and then let out a _mrrow _of laughter as she leaped back into one of the trees.

"Sunkit. His name is Sunkit," Roseheart replied to where Applewhisker used to be, still dazed after hearing the prophecy. She would not let her son face this ancient enemy. It was already nonsense that he had the mark of the ancient ones. "I will not let this happen to him."

"It's a prophecy. It's bound to happen," Skystar acknowledged warily. "Robinkit and Sunkit are destined to face this ancient enemy."

"I...I agree with Roseheart," Spiderfeather muttered shakily. "I can't let this happen to my kit either." She lowered her voice so only Roseheart could hear. "We shouldn't ever tell them. Don't let your medicine cat tell your kit. This prophecy won't happen."

"Agreed," Roseheart said loudly, then dipped her head towards Spiderfeather and Skystar. "Goodnight."

She dashed back to WaterClan as the storm began to fade away. She knew that she wouldn't tell a single cat about this prophecy, and especially not Sunkit.

_I can't let him be in harm's way._

* * *

**WATERCLAN**

Leader: Puddlestar- Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes and white paws. He has a long scar across his flank and very sharp teeth that seem to come out of his mouth like fangs.

Deputy: Riversong- Silver and white she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is extremely skilled in swimming and not many cats can beat her in a water race.

_Apprentice: _Birdpaw

Medicine Cat: Snaketooth- Black tom with amber eyes. He has gray tufts of fur around his muzzle, but he insists it was there when he was born.

_Apprentice: _Honeypaw- Reddish brown she-cat with bright honey colored eyes.

**Warriors**

Blizzardtail- White tom with dark blue eyes.

Nightflower- Black she-cat with dark eyes that appear to be a very dark green.

_Apprentice: _Bluepaw

Thornfoot- Light brown and white tom with hazel eyes.

Otterfang- Silver tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice: _Adderpaw

Maplebreeze- Brown she-cat with light blue eyes. She has a white chest and paws.

Icestripe- Black tom with amber eyes and a white stripe across his spine.

Tanglefern- Brown she-cat with green eyes. Her fur is always tangled and spiky.

_Apprentice: _Larkpaw

Voleleap- Silver and white tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice: _Sparrowpaw

Thrushclaw- Ginger tom with one green eye and the other eye is amber.

Hawkstorm- Brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes and beady black eyes that don't show her pupils.

Russetspots- Russet colored tom with hazel eyes.

**Apprentices**

Birdpaw- White tom with dark blue eyes.

Larkpaw- Light brown she-cat with dark green eyes.

Adderpaw- Dark, muddy brown tom with amber eyes.

Bluepaw- Grayish blue tom with light golden eyes.

Sparrowpaw- Golden she-cat with dark amber eyes that almost look like a light brown.

**Queens**

Roseheart- Dark brown and black she-cat with light amber eyes. Her mate is Puddlestar and her kits are: _Sunkit _(golden tom with amber eyes), _Snowkit _(white and gray she-cat with icy blue eyes), and _Branchkit _(dark brown she-cat with dark amber eyes).

**Elders**

Tigerbelly- Dark brown tom with green eyes.

Willowsplash- Light gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Runningpool- Black tom with one hazel-green eye.

**CLOUDCLAN**

Leader: Skystar- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Treetail- Brown tom with green eyes. He has one leg that cats swear is longer than the others.

Medicine Cat: Applewhisker- Creamy brown she-cat with amber eyes and very long whiskers.

**Warriors**

Swiftspirit- White and brown tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice: _Jaypaw

Owlflight- Gray tom with silvery colored eyes.

Eaglestrike- Golden tom with amber eyes.

Poppystep- Brown she-cat with light hazel eyes.

_Apprentice: _Mistpaw

Toadfoot- Dark brown tom with blue eyes and white feet.

Smokecloud- Black she-cat with golden eyes.

_Apprentice: _Shadowpaw

Scorchfire- Ginger she-cat with white stripes on her pelt and sharp green eyes.

Paleface- Light brown she-cat with a white face and icy blue eyes.

Lizardshadow- Ginger and white tom with dark amber eyes.

_Apprentice: _Seedpaw

Twigleaf- Black she-cat with green eyes. She is very skinny and fragile.

**Apprentices**

Seedpaw- Light brown she-cat with white and black spots. She has light green eyes.

Shadowpaw- Black tom with white markings and golden eyes.

Mistpaw- Silver and gray she-cat with greenish yellow eyes.

Jaypaw- Gray tom with dark blue eyes and white at the tip of his tail.

**Queens**

Breezeberry- White she-cat with gray stripes and icy blue eyes. Mate is Treetail and her kits are: _Amberkit _(brown she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes) and _Darkkit _(white and dark brown she-cat with blue eyes).

Spiderfeather- Black she-cat with light green eyes that have specks of amber inside. Her mate is Toadfoot and her kits are: _Blossomkit _(white and black she-cat with blue eyes), _Dustkit_ (black tom with dark green eyes), and _Robinkit _(brown tom with light greenish amber eyes).

**Elders**

Deadnose- Black tom with dark yellow eyes. He lost his sense of smell, hence his warrior name.

Flameheart- Ginger she-cat with a white chest and icy blue eyes.

**OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Lightningshade (rogue)- Dark brown tom with green eyes.

Fallen (loner)- White and brown she-cat with green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

_Five moons later in CloudClan and WaterClan..._

"I'll race you to the river!" Branchkit shouted at Sunkit and Snowkit. The brown she-cat bolted towards the river, leaving Snowkit to complain about her and how unfair she was. Sunkit instantly rushed after her, his amber eyes glowing with fierce determination. If he beat her despite her head-start, he would be able to boast to the whole clan about his victory!

All he could hear was the sound of his paws hitting the rocky ground as he managed to pass her. He looked back to see her gaping in disbelief and then her expression turned to horror. "Sunkit, stop!" Branchkit yowled.

Before he could skid to a stop, he fell over the side and into the freezing currents. He desperately paddled towards the land, but the water carried him away from his clan. He squeaked and thrashed as the currents dunked him underwater. _Am I going to die? _he thought to himself, still trying to reach the surface of the water. Sunkit remembered the tale of a kit who drowned in these currents and how weak the kit felt, but he didn't feel weak at all. In fact, he felt even stronger.

He used an extra burst of strength to come to the surface. He blinked the water from his eyes, coughed rather violently, and defiantly glared at the water around him. He wanted it to stop. He wanted the water to stop moving so he could go onto the land again. Sunkit felt the water slow down around him until it wasn't moving at all. It had created a path back to WaterClan. He was pretty sure he looked like a fish.

He swam through the water and heaved himself onto land again, shaking some of the water from his pelt. He looked back at the water and mentally told it to go back to normal. It did without being told twice. Sunkit beamed and ran past his worried sisters to find Roseheart, his mother. He couldn't wait to share this with the clan. He could control water! He made it out of the currents alive because _he could control water_!

"Mom!" Sunkit yelled, nearly knocking over Snaketooth along the way. The older tom grumbled under his breath, but he didn't really care what the medicine cat thought at the moment. He heard Branchkit and Snowkit following him with hushed whispers, but he didn't mind them knowing he had powers. He couldn't wait to tell his father, Puddlestar. Maybe he could even be an apprentice.

Roseheart looked up with disapproval written in her eyes and immediately started to lick his pelt dry. Sunkit wriggled in embarrassment and protested against it. She glowered at him and he fell silent.

"What did you do now, Sunkit?" Roseheart asked. Sunkit could detect a trace of worry in her voice, but he didn't question it. He knew his mother was slightly more overprotective of him than his sisters and that they got to play outside a moon before him, but he never understood why. He was a tom. Weren't toms supposed to be stronger than she-cats?

"I fell into the river, but I got out," Sunkit boasted and Roseheart's eyes widened in alarm. "I was able to control the water and it listened to my command. Isn't that cool?"

Roseheart looked at him in fear, then her gaze turned icy cold. "You almost died. I'm sure you were just seeing things," she insisted. Sunkit's face fell drastically. She didn't believe him? How could she not believe him? He wouldn't lie to her!

"But I did! I can show you!" Sunkit protested angrily, his fur bristling.

"You aren't going anywhere near that river again," Roseheart snapped furiously and he shrank back. "I mean it. If I catch you anywhere near water, I will inform your father to make you an apprentice late."

Sunkit's jaw dropped in disbelief and more anger. "I hate you! I would never lie to you!" he hissed and stormed off to find Branchkit and Snowkit. Surely they would understand.

Roseheart watched him leave with an ache in her heart.

_He can't know the true extent of his powers. It's for the best, even if he will never forgive me._

* * *

Robinkit listened to Breezeberry and Spiderfeather chat to each other about the love life between Lizardshadow and Twigleaf. He was almost tempted to meddle with them because they sounded like a hopeless cause. Twigleaf was the sweetest she-cat, but Lizardshadow was the grouchest tom in CloudClan. Even the cocky Eaglestrike was a better option for her, but his mother said that Twigleaf adored Lizardshadow.

Breezeberry looked at Robinkit in amusement, her whiskers twitching. "The others are playing outside. Why don't you join them? I would think that our gossip wouldn't be interesting to you," she told him.

"He's my antisocial kit," Spiderfeather whispered playfully and Robinkit rolled his eyes.

"I prefer gossip. No offense, Breezeberry, but Darkkit doesn't like me. I'm afraid she'll tear my head off," Robinkit responded, half-joking about the situation. She wouldn't actually tear his head off, but she really didn't like him. He didn't understand why. Her favorite insult was to call him a she-cat or a queen, and he was certainly none of those.

Breezeberry huffed, cuffing him over the head. "Be a brave tom and face my daughter. If she hurts you, I'll take you to the medicine cat and then make fun of you later," she assured, which wasn't very assuring at all.

Robinkit grumbled to himself and walked out of the den. Sometimes Breezeberry and Spiderfeather acted nothing like a mother should act, but he had to admit, it was somewhat amusing to him.

Darkkit, Blossomkit, Dustkit, and Amberkit were tossing a leaf around. Dustkit leaped into the air and pinned it down like it was a warrior. Darkkit looked at him with faint amusement and admiration, then bowled into him and batted at his face. Robinkit watched with disinterest, knowing it was obvious that Darkkit had a small crush on his brother. Blossomkit, his sister, seemed to notice too.

"Hey, Robinkit is here!" Amberkit exclaimed and all eyes looked at him. Robinkit looked at his paws nervously. "Come on, Robinkit. Play with us. You're always cooped up with your mother and my mother. Isn't that boring?"

"Not really," Robinkit answered bluntly, not hiding his distaste at the thought of playing a game with them.

"You're such a queen," Darkkit taunted, rolling her eyes. "If you could have kits, you would, because you wouldn't have to do anything."

Robinkit hissed under his breath before replying curtly, "That will be _you_ when you're a warrior, not me. You're clearly charmed by Dustkit."

Darkkit looked embarrassed, and then her embarrassment turned to fury as she launched herself at Robinkit with defiant yowls. Blossomkit jumped onto her and mouthed at him to run away. Robinkit began to bolt back to the den, but Dustkit caught him with a snarl.

"Why would you say something like that?" His brother hissed, batting Robinkit upside the head.

"You always embarrass me," Robinkit said coolly. "I am capable of revenge. Besides, your future mate is fox-dung."

Darkkit broke out of Blossomkit's grasp and tackled him to the ground, pinning him down just like that leaf. "You're the fox-dung!" she growled, unsheathing her tiny claws and raked them across his face. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Anywhere but here. This is why I don't socialize with these mouse-brains, _he thought to himself. _Please, I just want to float away from here._

He suddenly felt himself being lifted off his paws. He knew Darkkit wasn't that strong, so what could it be? He finally opened his eyes and saw he was floating above all the other kits. He floated higher and higher until he reached the top of the tree, where the medicine cat's den was. Only the elder and queen dens' were on the ground, but the apprentice, medicine cat, warrior, and leader dens' were in the air. He was able to be up here before them!

He padded into the medicine cat's den and greeted Applewhisker, who looked surprised for a brief moment before meowing with laughter. "You're Robinkit, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Robinkit replied, pondering on whether to tell her that he flew up here or not. She probably would think he was a mouse-brain and refuse to believe it, but she _was _the medicine cat. "Uh...I flew up here. I'm afraid the other kits will tell everyone about me."

Applewhisker nodded. "I know you did. You have an important destiny with another kit from WaterClan," she explained. She knew Spiderfeather would hate her for this, but she knew Roseheart was a lot better at hiding secrets and manipulation than Spiderfeather. At least one of them needed to know.

Robinkit gaped in surprise. "...I have a destiny with a _WaterClan _cat? But we hate them!" he protested. "I'm not working with one of those smelly cats. And what good does flying do?"

"You have a lot more powers than flying. I don't even know the extend of your power, nor does StarClan. Or else they would have told me," Applewhisker mewed as she sorted her herbs. Robinkit peered over her shoulder in curiosity.

"Would my destiny allow me to be a medicine cat?" Robinkit asked. Applewhisker stared at him as if telling him to explain why he wanted to be a medicine cat. "Well...uh, I'm not interested in fighting like the others. Even a she-cat beat me up, as you can see by my face."

Applewhisker bristled, for once showing another emotion besides thoughtfulness or amusement. "I actually didn't notice, sorry. I'll heal you," she said in a rushed voice and gathered the herbs she would use to treat a scratch.

"Wait...can you not tell anyone about this? And can you help me find a way to make sure the other kits don't spread this around?" Robinkit inquired. "I mean...it's a lot to ask, but-"

"Your secret is safe with me," Applewhisker responded.

On the ground, Spiderfeather listened to the kits tell a group of warriors that Robinkit flew into the medicine cat's tree.

_That medicine cat better watch out, because he will not be in that prophecy._


End file.
